Mayday
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: "...then, the alarm went off. Thousands, and thousands of passengers jumped into the sea, trying to save themselves. Only we were left. With my last strength, I leaned towards Ally and kissed her. As the water level rose, I stared, for what could be the last time, into her beautiful brown eyes. Then, water filled my lungs and I blacked out." *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! =]**

**Yes, this is a new story. This idea just popped into my head, and I figured I should go for it. Thanks for giving this story a chance. I hope it's worth it.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

I was never really able to stand traveling.

In a car…yeah, I could handle that. In a plane…it was a bit harder, but still bearable. But a boat? Never. Those things don't only make me queasy, they also give me a fright, a bigger one than I could stand. I've always tried avoiding them, and that had worked perfectly fine, until Ms. Brigs, my eleventh grade teacher, broke the news.

"We're going on a trip." She had told us.

With those 5 words came the worry. A wave of nervousness washed over me, as I imagined the worst case scenarios. Trish, my best friend, who was sitting next to me, squeezed my hand for comfort.

"It's going to be ok." She whispered to me. "It's not like we're traveling in a boat."

I nodded weakly and thanked her with a small smile. Nevertheless, I couldn't wash the horrible feeling off of me.

"…and so, I'll be waiting for you at Bal Harbor. The boat will pick us the day after tomorrow at 9 AM, but I expect you to arrive a few hours earlier. Just encase. In these permission slips will be more information. Selena, do you mind handing them out?"

That's it. I'm done. I couldn't possibly travel with a boat. Not now. Not in a million years. I looked at Trish for comfort, but all she did was shrug her shoulders helplessly and give me a small smile.

As Selena, the most popular girl in school, handed out our information slips, I started to feel dizzy with worry. What if the boat sinks? I've seen Titanic. That did NOT end well.

What if the same thing happens to us?

I was starting to feel really dizzy now. I felt my head getting heavier, my breath becoming faster, and before I knew it, I was unconscious.

/

When I woke up, I found myself in the nurse's office. When she saw me open my eyes, Nurse Smith just nodded cheerfully at me and left the room, saying something about a visitor wanting to see me.

I didn't know who would visit me except for Trish, but she was already sitting at the tip of my bed.

See, I wasn't the most popular person in the school. Since Selena didn't like me, then, automatically, everybody else starts hating me too. Besides, I was apparently from the 'nerd group' so; talking to me was considered a sin.

Our school has labels for everybody. So, you'd never see a nerd hanging out or talking to a popular person. And if that happens, then, the popular person automatically loses his reputation, and becomes a nerd or whatever. Yep, that's how awesome my school is.

As I waited patiently for my 'visitor' to come in, Trish told me more or less what had happened.

"…and then you just fainted. I was really scared, Ally."

I tried to smile at her. But I couldn't. Too many nasty thoughts were clogging my brain right now. Even with me fainting, I still couldn't get my mind of the trip. People say it's good to face your fears, but I wasn't ready to face mine just yet.

Then, someone knocked on the door, and I saw a mop of golden hair. As I met the person's eyes, I was ready to faint all over again.

"Hey, Ally." The blond boy said. "I came to see you."

Now, I'll explain why that's so weird.

First of all, Austin Moon _never _talks to me. It's not that he doesn't like me, which he probably doesn't; it's just that we have different _labels_. That's one of the biggest things separating us. The labels.

I've never talked to Austin, as I said before, so I held my breath as he walked towards me, his face lit up by a small smile.

"Austin?"

He laughed. "Yeah, that's me. I heard that you fainted and …well, I wanted to see if you're ok."

This had to be a joke. Yeah, he'd probably get a bucket of paint out of nowhere and spill it on me. Then, the next day, it'll turn out that he posted it on the school website. Oh, what a joy.

But nothing like that happened. Austin didn't take a bucket of paint. He just sat there, still smiling, and looking in my eyes.

Trish had left us a while ago, before giving me a wink. Yeah, yeah, you guessed it. I might kind of have a little crush on Austin. But it's only a little one. It's not like a love him.

He's just so…cool. I mean, he's popular and all, but he doesn't do the mean things that the other jocks do. He doesn't flirt with every girl he sees. If it wasn't for the label…he might as well be called normal, not 'popular'.

After another minute or two of making small-talk, Austin finally said he had to go, and left me alone once again.

Sighing, I got up to leave, too. My head was still dizzy and the fears of going on the trip were still there. But…I had a plan B.

Maybe…just maybe, my dad won't make me go. Maybe there is a way out of this, after all.

**Ta-daa! =]**

**So, this was the first chapter! I really hope you liked it, since I'm looking forward to writing this story. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews, amazing people!**

**Thanks so much! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello amazing people! =]**

**Thank you SO much for all the support on the first chapter! I can't thank you enough! Every single review I get is like a mini-hug. (Okaayyy, that was cheesy. It's true, though."**

**But seriously, though. THANK YOU! **

**I have some pretty great ideas for this story, if I may say so myself. I hope you'll stick around long enough to read them. ;)**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

"A school trip?" My dad and I were in the kitchen, him going through the permission slip with great interest. The nervous feeling was still at the pit of my stomach, now, almost causing me pain.

"U-huh." That was all I managed to get out. I was afraid that if I dared to say anything else, I might break down in tears.

My dad scratched his head. He looked at me, a little smile on his tanned face. "Well, honey, going to San Francisco sounds pretty cool. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

I choked back a sob. "But dad…It's a boat, we're talking about! I can't travel with those killing machines, you know that!"

My dad closed his eyes for a second, rubbing them with the palm of his hand. After, he put his arm around me, just like he'd always do when I was a little girl. Then, he whispered in my ear gently. "Are you sure, Ally-cat? You could have tons of fun there. I know you're scared. But nothing is going to go wrong. I promise."

I looked at him in shock. There went my plan B. If my dad says I have to go…then that means that I have to go. "No! I can't! Those things are NOT safe! Think about it! How can a thing with such weight glide so well on the water? Here's the answer: It can't! Something always goes wrong. Always!" I threw my hand in the air, for a more dramatic effect.

Dad had the nerve to laugh. "That's just paranoia, baby. Nothing bad is going to happen. Now go up to your room and pack. You're leaving the day after tomorrow. You better be ready!"

I gave my dad a glare before heading up to my room. As I climbed the stairs, I heard him mutter something about how he shouldn't have let me watch the Titanic.

/

I shut the door behind me.

My bed looked so nice and warm, that I just wanted to curl up in there and never leave. But I couldn't.

For me, going on a boat was like suicide. So, basically, I had to pack for my suicide.

Sighing, I flopped myself onto my mini couch, reaching for my phone. I dialed Trish's number. I needed some moral support right now.

"Hello?" Her voice rang through the other line. "Ally? How'd it go with your dad?"

Tears threatened to burst out. I rubbed them away, and shrugged casually, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Well…it went…ok, I guess."

I heard her squeal. "So you're not going? Yay! I'm not going to go either! My mom, like you, is scared of boats, and she doesn't want me to go. Ahh, Ally! This is going to be so awesome! We could stay at home, do each other's nails…and we could go to the spa!"

I forced a laugh. "That'd be great, just as long as you don't turn my face pink…again. But Trish, you don't understand. My dad says that I have to…"

Someone behind her said something; Trish answered something in Spanish, and then turned to me. "Oh, sorry Ally! I have to go. But I'm really happy you're not going. You can finally relax. You have nothing to worry about." And with that, she hung up the phone.

I sighed. Great. Now Trish thinks I'm not going. I should've told her what was really going on, but she really didn't leave me much of a choice than to agree.

Now, on top of being worried sick about the trip, I also had to worry about Trish. I basically _lied _to her. Of course, I didn't mean to lie…But then again, I couldn't exactly tell her that what I said wasn't true. For if I told her, she'd be worried for me, and people taking pity on me is the last thing I want. I'd just have to suck it up.

I sighed again. I went towards my bed and jumped on it, covering myself with one of the blankets. I didn't bother packing. I'd just do that tomorrow.

And like that, worried sick, I cried myself to sleep.

/

The next day, dad gave me permission to stay home. He said that it would be good for me to relax, and I didn't argue, either.

He also said that I could call Trish, but after what happened last night, I wasn't all that enthusiastic. I'd just have to tell the truth her once I'm on the boat. That way, she wouldn't have time to worry about me. I'd already be on my way to San Francisco.

Besides, I really wanted to work on that 'sucking it up' plan I had figured out. I mean…maybe my dad's right. Nothing bad is going to happen. Everything will be ok.

Sigh.

Currently, I was stuffing random stuff into the suitcase my dad had given me before he left for Sonic Boom this morning.

"It was your mom's." He had said. "It'll bring you luck." I really hoped it would. I'll need a bunch of it if I was to go on a boat.

After my suitcase was ready, I just spend the day downstairs, watching T.V, in nothing but my dad's baggy shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts. I felt comfortable, and the cartoons I watched cheered me up. They reminded me off the time when I was little, and my mom was alive. How the two of us would sit on the couch, just like I'm sitting right now, watching silly little cartoon shows, while mom whispered in my ear how unrealistic the characters are. She always was a fan of the real things, things that existed. I'd always tell her that she's wrong back then. I had told her that a million times. But now, as I watched them, I figured she was right. She always was. Gosh, how much I missed her…

It was getting dark outside. I felt myself getting drowsy, and my eyelids getting heavy. I fell asleep with the T.V on, the blue glow of it dancing upon the walls.

**Woo! :D**

**And that was chapter two! I really, really hope you liked it! I'd love to read your thoughts in those awesome reviews you guys write! ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO. :D **

**So, basically, if you didn't know this, you guys are the best.**

**Like seriously. I'm just overwhelmed by you. I have 15 reviews on only 2 chapters. I'm just…I can't thank you enough. All the support means the world to me. I love you guys. All of you.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

I woke up the next morning in bed, the sun blinding me.

It took me a short while to figure out why I was in bed, considering I fell asleep on the couch. But, I thought it was probably my dad who had carried me to bed once he got home from work.

I got up, heading towards the window. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was blue and birds were chirping. This could have been a perfect day. I could have gone to school, then, after, I'd go to the mall with Trish or something.

But of course, I couldn't. Today was the day I was leaving. My dad had said that we'd head for the harbor at around 7-ish. I glanced at the clock, hoping that maybe, we were late. That maybe I wouldn't have to go, after all. Maybe everything will be ok.

The clock read 6:00, which means we had a whole hour to get there. We weren't late.

I sighed.

Everything could be so much better if I didn't have to go. Maybe, if I had told Trish the truth, she would have come over and convinced my dad of letting me stay. She was good at that stuff. One time, when she was about to go to summer school for failing English, she convinced the teacher to raise her grade, and she ended up spending the summer in Spain, far away from summer school. Yeah, as I said, she's good with that stuff.

Unfortunately, I didn't tell her the truth. I was really starting to regret it. What if I called her now, though? Maybe there was still time for my dad to let me stay home.

That little thought struck a light at the end of the tunnel, so I reached towards my phone, which was sitting on my nightstand. I scrolled through my contact list, until Trish' number came up. I was just about to press on it, when my dad popped his head through the door.

"Honey?" He called out. "Are you ready? Today's the big day! You're finally going to overcome your fright of boats!"

He went towards me, plating a kiss on my head, like he used to do to calm me down when I was a kid. I sighed. I wish a little kiss would calm me down, now too. But really, _only _thing that could calm me down, is if dad had marched towards me and said: "Honey, you do NOT have to go on this trip. Enjoy your week with Trish. Bye, love you." But _nooo. _Stuff like that doesn't happen in my house.

I forced a smile just to please my dad. "Yeah! I bet this trip is going to be…fun." I said the last word faintly, and I saw my dad raise an eyebrow at me.

"Ally, is something wrong?" He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him so I could sit too, but I didn't.

I was getting pretty mad, actually. How could he, of all people, ask if something is wrong? Isn't he the one who is supposed to know me best? Isn't he the one who is supposed to be able to read my emotions, just by looking at me, just by hearing my voice? He's my _dad _for goodness sake!

"Yes, something _is _wrong, dad. Do you really not see what is happening?" I yelled at him. I felt bad about it, but all the stress from having to travel with a boat was the cause of this scenario. "I'm freaking scared of boats and you're _forcing _me to go on one!"

I collapsed on the bed. I practically felt my dad's gaze burning my skin. "I'm sorry that you feel this way," he stated. I was actually hoping that after my little 'speech' he'd let me off the hook. Apparently I was wrong. "And I'm sorry that you think I'm forcing you to go. That's not what I intended. I just want you to be able to go on a boat, and know it's safe. That's all. Now, get ready. You _are_ going."

Then, he headed for the door. Before he left me alone, he turned around. "Oh, and Ally, I wish you had more confidence in me." With that, he was out the door.

As I got dressed, I heard dad down in the kitchen, making breakfast. I felt really regretful as to what I had said to him earlier. Maybe I should've just kept my feelings inside. Nothing good happens when they come out.

/

Once I got ready, I carried my suitcase downstairs.

I spotted freshly baked eggs and bacon - my favourite thing to eat for breakfast- on my plate. My dad was sitting on the couch, staring at the T.V, pretending he doesn't notice me. But then, I met his eye and thanked him with a nod of my head.

Breakfast was over quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to head out. Dad took my suitcase out it in the car, and the two of us set off. Before we did, I took one last look around the house, and I promised myself that I _will _come back. Healthy and alive.

The car ride to the harbor took a long time. Traffic was heavy, and we kept getting stuck. The clock was ticking, and I was begging it to go a little slower. Yes, as you can see, my plan of 'sucking it up' wasn't working so well.

I was hoping that something, _anything, _would make the trip end early. Well, now that I think about it, I should've chosen my words my carefully…

**Ta-daa! :) **

**And that my dear friends was the third chapter! I'm hoping you all liked it! Tell me your thoughts in those awesome reviews of yours. I'm looking forward to that.**

**Every little review, favourite or follow is like a little kiss from Ross. It's amazing. **

**Thanks so much for everything. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HHHEEELLLOOO. :D**

**Ok, that was even weirder than usual. I'm sorry. ;) Anyway, I excuse myself for taking so long with this chapter. I was just thinking a lot about it, so it can be better. I want only the best for you guys. I love you all.**

**I'm SO glad you're liking this story. I have big plans about it, and I hope you stick around long enough to discover them. ;)**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

The minute I stepped on-board, I got sea-sick.

My teacher suggested I should just go downstairs in the cabins and rest there, so that's exactly what I did. When I walked into the room, I noticed someone standing there, their back turned towards me. The person had black, curly hair. For a moment, I thought it would be Trish, but I knew that that was impossible. Trish probably hadn't even woken up yet.

Sadly, there was one more person in my class who had black and curly hair. Selena.

The popular girl turned around, eyeing me from head-to-toe, then crossing her hands before her chest. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss. Dorky. What's up, Ally?"

I knew she didn't want me to answer, so I stayed silent. I don't think that I would have talked, anyway. I was frozen with horror. Eventually, I managed to choke out the words that had been stuck in my throat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her through gritted teeth. Seriously, could this trip get any worse?

Selena had the nerve to laugh. "Hm, I'm going to San Fran. You?"

She was being so casual, as if she didn't care that she'd have to room with a nerd, which was weird. "Don't act dumb. I'm asking, what you are doing in _my _cabin_."_

I actually raised my voice a little. I was sick of her at this point. It was bad enough that I had to travel in a boat. Now, she'd be with me on this boat. If I'd only just stayed home…

"Don't you mean _our_ cabin?" Selena asked me, her casual tone remaining. I glared at her as she took a seat on one of the beds. "Yes, I'm not too happy about having to room with a sociopath, but I'm just happy I can keep an eye on you."

I was so mad at that point, that I was willing to yell at her. But I knew that exactly what she wanted, so I went another way. I calmed myself down. "And why would you need to keep an eye on me?"

The girl before me ran a hand through her hair, grinning evilly at me. "Well, so you can stay away from Austin, of course." She must've noticed the puzzled look on my face, since she started to explain. "Yes, I did hear about his little 'visit' after you fainted, Ally. I hope you had fun with him. Because trust me, that won't happen again. I'll make sure it doesn't." Then, she just stormed out of the room, leaving me all alone.

/

While without her, I took the time being by myself to sort out my clothes.

I opened my suitcase, taking all the skirts, dresses, shirts and jeans I'd taken with me, and putting them into the little wardrobe next to my bed. I was about to put away my empty suitcase, when I noticed something lying next to it.

The emergency bag dad had given me, just before I had gone on-board. I took it in my hand, as tears started streaming down my face.

What was I doing here? I wasn't _supposed _to be here. I didn't belong on a boat. I like being on hard ground. Why hadn't I just told Trish the truth? At least, if she knew the real story, she'd be here. And I wouldn't have to be alone.

I stared down at the little red bag, with the medical cross on it. I remembered what my dad had said, as he handed it to me, taking my hand and wrapping it around the bag: "Remember, sweetie, whatever you do, take this with you. Whatever happens, it'll be your live-saver, mark my words. Now go. They're waiting."

And with that, before I had even gotten the chance to kiss him good-bye, he had gotten back in his car and went home, leaving me behind.

Just a little emergency bag. That's all I had to keep me safe. I sighed. I wouldn't get far if I cried at every little thing. I still remembered my plan from earlier: to suck it up. And I was planning to accomplish it.

I was startled by an alarm. I looked around it panic, my mind automatically racing to the worst-case-scenario: the ship is sinking. But then, out of nowhere, someone knocked on the door.

Opening it, I came face-to-face with Austin, who was giving me one of his angelic smiles. "Hey, Ally. It's time for lunch. Get ready." He said with a gentle voice, his smile still gleaming.

I was a bit confused as to why he had come here, and I immediately thought how Selena had said that she would make sure that Austin would stay away from me. I mentally smiled. She wasn't doing a very good job.

Austin took me out of my thoughts. "Do you want me to walk you to the dinning place?" He asked, his hand stretched out, waiting for me to take it.

I cracked a smile. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

As Austin took my head and led me outside, I remembered the emergency back dad had told me to take wherever I go, and I went back to take it. Once I made sure that it was safely in my pocket, Austin and I headed for the dining place.

/

As we approached, I could already smell the food.

Even though it all smelled delicious and I was starving, I kind of wished the walk with Austin could take longer. While we talked, I thought again how amazing it would be if he wasn't 'popular'. We could be friends. Really great ones at that.

He was a really nice and smart guy. He was into music, I could tell. He kept taping his feet as he walked, creating a rhythm.

We tried making small talk a couple of times, but I just couldn't find what to tell him. It wasn't that we didn't have a lot in common, because we did, it's just that I was nervous. Why was he acting so nice to me, when he hardly ever even talks to me? Is this some kind of trick?

But I didn't have time to think about that. We had already crossed the doors of the dinner, and all eyes were on us. I noticed Selena with her friends in the far end of the room, glaring at me. Just for their sake, I flashed a smile, and took Austin's hand.

I, of course, blushed at the contact, but it was all worth it. Selena glared at me even more, and I was afraid she'd make a whole in me. Austin, on the other hand, smiled and squeezed my hand a little, before letting go.

"So, where are you going to sit?" He asked.

Looking around, I noticed that all of the tabled were taken. Everyone was with their own posy. And I was alone. Again, I regretted for not telling Trish the truth. She could be here right now. Then, I remembered that I hadn't called her either. I promised myself to call her right after lunch.

"I don't really know. I'll find a place."

Austin shrugged. "Do you want to sit with us?" He asked, pointing to the table where his friends were. I recognized a couple of the meanest jocks, and I immediately knew that it wasn't a place for me.

"Um…no, thanks. I'll find a different place."

He nodded, took my hand in his again, and kissed it gently. Then, he let me go and wandered towards his friends, like nothing had happened.

My head spinning, I don't think it's from the boat anymore, I noticed Abigail sitting at a table all alone, writing in her journal. I went towards her, since she was the best option. Abigail was nice, only she didn't speak a lot. But I liked that about her. My dad had once said to me, : "The wisest words remain unspoken."

**Woo! :D**

**And that was chapter four! I made it extra long as a reward for your awesomeness! I also threw some Auslly in there, just for you! I really hope you liked this chapter! Tell me in the reviews what you thought of it! I'm eager to know! **

**Also, if you wanted to know, there WILL be Austin point of views. They're coming soon! ;)**

**Thanks so much, guys! You're all amazing! Love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	5. A little note from the author

**Hi. :)**

No, this is not a chapter, and I'm sorry if you thought that way. I did this so I could get a couple of things cleared out.

First off, I wanted to thank ALL. OF. YOU.

You guys are seriously the best people on earth. Every favourite or follow means the world to me. Every review, long or short, means the universe. My readers are the best. Thank you all. *Computer Hug* (Please wrap arms around monitor now.)

**:) **

And now, about the other thing: A guest who went by the name of: ML informed me that I supposedly have been stealing another story.

Well, here is what _actually _happened: A few moths ago, back before I ever had this account, I read an amazing story, called "Mayday" by RossLover2012. When I read that story, I immediately fell in love with it. It's just…amazing. If you ever have a chance to read it, you'll see what I mean. Here's a link, by the way: s/8379448/1/Mayday

Anyway, as I was saying, I read that story, and I fell in love with it. I just…every word mesmerized me. I remember crying my heart out to some of the chapters, and smiling like an idiot to others.

And a couple of moths later, I decided to create my own account on With every new story I wrote, I kept thinking about the "Mayday" one, and hoping that one day, I could write something as great as her.

So, then, one night, I thought…what if I try to write a story with the same title? And that's exactly what I did. I tried my best not to copy anything else, just the title, and obviously the fact that the trip doesn't go well. That's all.

But then, after I've posted a couple of chapters of my story, I get this disturbing review: "Not to be rude, but you are copying the other mayday story, except in this  
story it's on a boat. It's basically exactly the same so far. It's very sad  
that you copied the story. It even has the same name!" from ML.

Personally, I can't help but argue. I mean, the first "Mayday", the one I read a couple of years back, takes place on a plane. Second, in the other story, Trish isn't able to go because she is sick. And, besides, dear, ML, you've only seen the beginning of my story. _And, _I have read that other story myself, and I don't find any resemblance in the writing. I understand your concern, but just because two stories have the same title, doesn't mean that they are exactly the same. If it's oh-so-necessary, I'll change my title. I don't mind. And as for any other resemblances, they are completely by accident. I swear.

So, yeah…:) That's all I wanted to say. Please guys, read the other story, and tell me if you too think that they are 'exactly the same'. I want to know your opinion, too.

And, if it's that big of a problem, I'll change the title of my story. I didn't mean to copy. I just got inspired.

**That's all I wanted to say. Thanks so much for everything. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HeLLozzzz! :D **

**(These just get weirder and weirder) **

**What's up, amazing people? I figured that it wouldn't be fair if I didn't write a chapter today, so that's exactly what I'm going to do! ;) But first of all, I wanted to thank a few people.**

**So, a HUGE thank you to **Some-Awesome-Angie **! She helped me a whole lot with my writing, and she's an awesome person! So, thanks so much for the support and the cookies! ;)**

**Also, a HUGE thank you to **fingers interlocked **for supporting me. She's an awesome person, just saying. And I'm really sad that I can't PM you, so I shall thank you through this! You're awesome, girl! XOXO :3**

**And, yeah, that's pretty much it! I'm overall thankful to EVERY SINGLE ONE of my awesome readers, but I just wanted to thank these people in particular. But really, you're all amazing. All of you. Also, it would be awesome if the guests could come up with names like "Guest 1, Guest 2" or something, just so I could answer you and thank you later on. :)**

**And now, before I continue this story, I decided that I will not be changing the title, until further ado. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Austin's P.O.V*****

"What was that all about?" my friend, Conner, asked me as I sat down at the table. "You're not supposed to touch the nerds, dude. It's our golden rule!" He gave out a laugh, and the others joined in, too. Except for me.

It's just…Ally's special. She's really cute, and doesn't throw herself at me like the other girls. I appreciate that about her. I've actually grown to like her. But I know she doesn't like me back. In fact, I know for a fact that she's actually terrified of me, because I'm 'popular'. Damn these stupid labels. That's why, lately, I've been trying to be nicer to her. I've been trying to prove to her that I'm not all about girls and popularity. But I think that makes her even more creeped out.

"Dude, why did you come with her in the first place?" One of the other guys at the table shouted. "You're not in _love_, are you?"

More laughter.

Yep, that's the kind of thing I have to deal with here. My friends, if you can even call them that, like me, more or less, because they hope that they could rub off some of my popularity. If I could, I'd give it all to them. I don't need it. If it wasn't for my brother, I probably wouldn't have it, anyway.

See, my brother, Rocky, is in a band. They're pretty famous, touring the whole world and what-not. And ever since my brother's band got created, all the people in school got this crazy idea that if they befriended me, maybe they could meet Rocky or even join his band.

And like that, without me wanting it, I became popular. Now, every girl wishes she could be with me. And every guy wishes he could _be _me. It's not like I'm showing off, though. Again, I didn't want this reputation. It kind of just formed itself. And now that I have it, Rocky says I should just keep it on the roll. So, I just go with it.

But the truth is, I'm freaking sick of it. I can't talk to the people I want to talk with, I can't say the things I want to say, and I…I just can't be myself.

I tried pushing those thoughts away. "Um…no. Of course I don't like her. I was just helping her. She doesn't know where the diner is, so I figured I could walk her here. No biggie."

That wasn't exactly a lie. I mean, Ally could probably find her way here without me, but that doesn't mean I can't help her. My answer seemed to please the guys, so they let me off the hook for the rest of the meal.

Once we were done eating, our teacher, Ms. Brigs, stood up and made an announcement. "Ok, kids, now that we have settled down, here is some more information about our trip. Mrs. Jansen here, will give us more details."

Mrs. Jansen made her way towards the center of the room. She was quite aged. Blonde hair fell over shoulders. "Hello, kids. I'm happy that you're enjoying your stay here, on our ship. We'll arrive in San Francisco in a short amount of days, three tops. Meanwhile, you can feel safe aboard."

I glanced at Ally, who was sitting with Abigail a few tables away from me. She seemed worried, almost sad. Apparently, she wasn't enjoying this trip all that much. I promised myself to see what all that was about, first chance I get.

After Mrs. Jansen's speech, we were allowed to head to our cabins. I tried walking towards Ally, but Conner and a few other guys blocked my path and directed me towards the on-board arcade to play virtual basketball.

I shot some hoops, but I eventually got bored and excused myself. As I walked towards my cabin, I saw Selena and a couple of her friends in the boutique, trying make-up on. That made me wonder what Ally is doing…I hurried off towards her cabin.

Once in front of her door, I debated on knocking. Was it really a good idea? Probably not. But was I going to do it anyway? Probably yes.

Sighing, I knocked on the door softly. No answer. I jiggled the doorknob, but it was locked, so I just stood there in front of Ally's cabin.

Why didn't she answer me? I was sure that she was in there, but still, she didn't asnwer. Is she…_avoiding _me? I doubted that, but then again, what do _I _know?

It probably would've been best for me if I'd just gone back to my own cabin, but instead I leaned towards the wall. I must've been pretty exhausted, because I had apparently fallen asleep, right there, against the wall. I woke up only when a pair of manicured paws dug into my shoulder.

"Austin!" A girl screamed. My eyesight was still pretty fuzzy, so I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to get the sleep out of them. When I could focus again, I saw Selena standing in front of me.

"Uhhhh?" That was all I managed to mutter, when she smashed me into one of her bear hugs. She reeked, yes, reeked, of perfume and I had to hold my breath.

"What are you doing in front of _my _cabin, sweetie?" Selena asked me, once she finally let me go. "Are you here to visit me?" Some of her friends screeched, which did not help me think.

Her cabin? I thought this was Ally's cabin. Oh, wait. That means that…Poor Ally. She's rooming with the devil.

**Ta-daa! :D**

**What do you, amazing people, think?! I really hope you liked this chapter! Tell me your thoughts in those reviews I love oh-so-much! :) **

**I would like to hug all of you, guys, but I can't. You guys are seriously the best. Remember this, ok? You. Are. The. Best.**

**Thanks for everything! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HHHEEELLLOOO. =)**

**What's up, rossome people? I hope you're all doing great! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. It's just that since it's the end of the year, the teachers give us more exams which we have to study for…sadly. **

**Anyway, here I am with another chapter to "Mayday"! I'm honestly so glad that you're all liking this story! Thanks so much! :3 I love you!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Austin's P.O.V*****

After I explained to Selena that I was actually there to visit Ally and _not _her, she finally let me go, though I had to pull off my best-selling million-dollar smile.

As I wandered around the ship, I tried thinking where Ally could be. But that wasn't an easy thing. I barely knew her, so I didn't exactly now what she liked or what any of her hobbies are. But one thing I did now; she apparently liked to write, since she's always carrying that brown book of hers everywhere. I've always been curious of what she writes in there, but I've never had the guts to ask her. But I think that even if I did eventually ask Ally about it, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't show me.

Why would she, anyway? I've been in her class for over ten years, and the first time that I started talking to her was that time she fainted in class. This reminds me, I wonder why she was so nervous, back when we were in that dining room.

She seemed, dare I say, _scared. _She didn't seem to buy Mrs. Jansen's words. She didn't seem to believe that the ship is safe. Now that I think about it, it did seem like she was basically _dreading _her time here.

Of course!

Why hadn't I thought of this earlier? Ally was scared of boats. That would explain why she had fainted in class- the stress had made her a nervous wreck. I immediately felt bad. If only I had known earlier…well, actually, what could have I done?

I sighed.

Dang it! Where's that girl? I need to talk to her, sooner better than later. It was already getting dark outside. Soon, they'd call us for dinner. Maybe I could just wait for her in the diner.

No.

I wanted to talk to her right _now. _I couldn't wait for dinner. It couldn't be that hard to find a girl on boat, could it? Apparently, it was.

Wandering from deck to deck, I eventually got tired, and headed back to my cabin. There, all the guys were playing spin the bottle with a few girls. And one of them was, get this, _Ally._

When Conner spotted me, he winked and pointed in Ally's direction. Oh-uh. That mischievous grin couldn't do any good. Poor Ally. I had to get her out of there. But it didn't look like she wanted to leave. She just smiled at me.

Of course, since she was here, I wanted to stay, too. I sat down next to Conner, and the bottle span. There were about ten people in the room. And guess who it ended on. Ally and me.

I stared at her, and chuckled a bit as she blushed a deep shade of cherry pink. I would've kissed her square right there and then, but I didn't want to force her into doing this. So, I looked into her eyes, and the two of us shared a mental conversation.

_Do you want to? – _I asked her, just by looking at her.

_If you do, that's ok with me. – _She mentally answered me.

_Let's get to it, then. – _I said.

I leaned in, but then someone interrupted us. It was Lindsey, one of the teacher's pets in our class. She ran into the room breathlessly, and yelled: "Everybody into the diner! It's time for dinner."

Everybody hurried out, leaving me and Ally alone.

"C'mon." I offered her my hand and she took it, the two of us heading for the diner. Once we got there, everybody was already gathered at the tables. This time, I didn't let Ally go. I told her that she's sitting with me today, and we installed ourselves on an empty table in the corner.

It was nice. Since there were no windows, just a railing, I could see the ocean perfectly. A huge wave came towards us, and a few droplets of water flew over towards us.

I smiled at Ally. I was about to say something, but then, I saw one of the staff members run towards us, a look of horror on his face. He was yelling at a communicating machine. "Mayday, Mayday, we are sinking, we are sinking. Repeat: Mayday!"

Glancing at Ally, I saw the fear in her eyes. I reach towards her to take her hand, and then the alarm went off. Thousands and thousands of passengers jumped into the sea, trying to save themselves. Only we were left. I looked around us in shock. With my last strength, I leaned towards Ally and kissed her. As the water level rose, I stared, for what could be the last time, into her beautiful brown eyes. Then, water filled my lungs and I blacked out.

**Woo! :D **

**So, how was that? I really, really, really hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what you thought of it in your awesome reviews! **

**Take care! Thanks a bunch! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HeLLo. :D**

**What's up, awesome people? I wanted to thank you all for the positive thoughts about this story. They all mean the world to me, just like all of you do. I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you guys, anyway. I just wanted you to know that. Remember it, ok?**

**So…I'm aware that the last chapter wasn't really good. I personally hated it, and I kind of regret writing it like that in the first place. But…it's ok. It was more like a filler chapter, anyway. Yes, I could've done it better, I know. But I'll just try my best for this one. Promise.**

**Also, I…I kind of wanted to tell you guys the thing that **_**really **_**inspired this story: Michael Morpurgo's "Kensuke's Kingdom". I read that book back when I was in fourth grade, and I still remember it. Michael is an amazing author, something that I dream to become one day.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

Before I even opened my eyes, all the memories came flooding back to me.

I remembered the captain's voice as he yelled over and over, "Mayday, Mayday!", I remember Austin's fearful eyes, how he had kissed me. Maybe he knew that it was the last time he'd see me. I did, too, so I poured myself 110% into that kiss. I also remember that horrifying moment when I couldn't breathe, when water was filling my lungs. It hurt, it hurt a lot. Then, I remember how Austin had reached out and put his arms over me, as if to protect me for what was to come.

And now, as I opened my eyes, that same agonizing pain hit me as it had when I couldn't breathe. I chocked and turned flat on my back. Trying to steady my breathing, I looked around.

I was on an island, maybe. Palm trees were everywhere, the sun was blinding me. I was probably dead, in Heaven. But I soon knew that that was impossible. I was in too much pain to be in Heaven.

When the pain finally seemed dull enough for me to get up, I carefully stood on my legs. I was afraid that they wouldn't be able to support my weight, that I would fall over again. But when I didn't, I took that as a good sign.

I walked around a bit, still careful on my legs, investigating my surroundings and of course, looking for Austin. I searched and searched until I was too tired to stand anymore. As I sat down, a wave of grief washed over me.

Was he dead? I couldn't believe it. I didn't _want _to believe it. Austin wasn't dead. I was sure he wasn't.

But…then, where was he? Sighing, I laid down on the soft sand. Maybe this was all a bad dream, after all. Maybe I would soon wake up at home, with my dad smiling at me, telling me it's time to go to school. Yes, that would be very nice, though I knew it would be too good to be true.

Eventually, I figured that maybe I should sleep. It would be good for me, to close my eyes for a bit. Maybe even the pain would stop. Just maybe.

/

I probably slept for a long time, because when I woke up, it was dark outside. Still no one was around. I was all alone…again.

For the first time since I'd left Miami, I was actually happy that I hadn't told Trish the truth. At least now she was safe back at home. I wouldn't be able to bear it if…if I lost her.

As these thoughts were running through my mind, I heard voices. A couple of them, actually. I heard them calling my name. I immediately thought I was just imagining it, but when I saw a blonde boy run over towards me, I knew it was true. This was actually happening.

I was so happy to see Austin that I leaped in his arms and stayed there, as wave after wave of tears washed over me. I started explaining how I thought he'd been dead, and then, I started shaking even more. Throughout this whole time, Austin held me, he held me close, and kept stroking my back to calm me down.

"Shh, it's ok," He whispered in my ear. "Everything's ok. We'll be safe."

Finally, I calmed down. I looked him in the eye, straight in the eye, as if to check if he was really there. When he smiled and hugged me again, I was happier that I had been for a long, long time, despite the circumstances. All he had to do was hug me, and I immediately felt better.

Then, someone behind us shouted, "There they are!" It was Conner, Selena, Abigail and few others, who I didn't particularly know. They gathered around us. Everyone seemed happy, except for Selena, who was muttering that this island didn't even have a hotel.

If I wasn't so exhausted, I probably would've slapped her across the face. I wasn't the fighting type, but Selena was worth a hit.

"Well, it seems that we're the only ones who survived," Austin said with a sigh. "Now, we better figure out a way to get out of here. This island is deserted. Who knows what kind of animals live here. And to be honest with you, I don't want to find out."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Selena. They were all looking at Austin, waiting for further information.

"Ok, but what do we do in the meantime? Where will we sleep? We need something like a little fort, something like a shelter." I finally spoke up. Before then, I didn't trust my voice enough to talk.

Austin smiled at me. "We already have the shelter thing all figured out, Alls. While I was looking for you, Conner and Jackson here found some piles of wood on the beach, and they build a fort. It's actually quite big, you'll like it. Now come, we better get in there. Right now, it's the only safe place for us."

We all headed towards the shelter. It was indeed quite big, with enough room for all of us. The boys had found some hay and leaves and had made 7 beds for each one of us. I managed to count us, and I recognized some of the other kids too. I frowned at as I realized how many people we had lost in the shipwreck.

Conner and Jackson (It was only after that I remembered that he was a guy from science class) took the beds in the right side of the hut, Jason (A boy under the label of a nerd) took the one near the door, Selena slept on the left, I took the one in the center of the room, and Abigail took the one in the furthest corner, away from us.

I didn't know where Austin would sleep, until I felt him snuggle in with me. Everyone was sleeping so in a whisper I said, "What're you doing here?".

He just chuckled quietly. "I'm sorry, Alls. I just…I wanted to be here with you. When we couldn't find you…I was worried sick. I really was. So…now, I want to be with you. And you're disagreement is invalid." Austin whispered back.

I just nodded my head, smiling at him. I fell asleep to the sound of Abigail's silent whimpers, which echoed through the room every now-and-then, and Austin's arm around me. I didn't know why he had put it there, but it did make me feel safer. And I was thankful for that.

**Ta-daa! :D**

**How was that? I really worked hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts in those awesome reviews you write. :)**

**Also, I wanted to recommend a book to you. You **_**have **_**to read Michael Morpurgo's "Shadow". It's such a powerful book. You'll love it, I promise. **

**Take care! Thanks a bunch! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HeLLooo! :D**

**What's up, amazing people? I wanted to apologies for not updating for so long, but as I've been saying, I have a bunch of exams, so I'm pretty busy. But I did find some time today to write this, so…yeah! :) P.S. I have a huge history exam tomorrow, but I'm doing this instead of studying. All. For. You. ;)**

**Oh, and I wanted to thank you all (again) for the amazing feedback on this story! You guys are the best! I love all of you!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

It was the sun who woke me up.

When I opened my eyes, I found out that everybody had already woken up. Austin's arm was no longer around me, and I found myself longing for the comfort it had given me the previous night. I had woken up numerous of times that from nightmares, and Austin was always there. Most of the times, his eyes were open, and he was just staring at me. Every time he'd see me wake up, he'd always caress me, comfort me. It was him who got me through the night.

As I climbed out of the bed, a pain hit me in the head, black spots danced before my eyes. I waited a bit for the pain to quite down, then I headed outside.

I noticed Abigail sitting on the sand, reading her precious book. Selena was in the ocean, washing something. The guys where nowhere to be seen.

Stepping on the sand, I smiled as it tickled my feet. I headed towards Abigail, who still hadn't noticed me, being so lost in her own world of books. I figured that one of the reasons she did that is because she was worried, like me, like all of us, and reading books seemed to relax her.

"Hey." I said gently as I sat beside her. "Where are the others?"

It took a while for her to answer me. She lifted her eyes reluctantly from her book, facing me. "They went to find food. We're all starving."

Only then did I seem to realize how hungry I felt. I hadn't eaten anything in nearly 24 hours straight. It's not like I ate that much anyway, but I still wouldn't refuse a jar of pickles. But, I doubted that things like that grew on an island.

"Oh." That's all I said. I wanted to talk to her, pick up a conversation, but she had built up a wall, and I couldn't break through it, so I just left her alone.

The sun was high up in the sky, which meant it was about noon. We'd been on this island for a whole day now. I had no idea how we were going to get out, but my more urgent thought was finding food.

/

A few hours had passed now, and there was still no sign of Austin, Jason and Conner. Selena had come to sit with us by now, but she didn't utter a word. We all just sat there in silence, and that irritated me. I was more worried about the boys, though. Where were they? What took them so long?

I felt that same kind of worry I had felt when I thought Austin had been dead. It was agonizing. I couldn't sit still. Eventually, I just got up, and headed into the tent again, since I was too hot. Inside, it wasn't like an AC'd room, but it was alright. It protected me from the sun.

I sat on my bed and looked around. I could see that Selena had apparently changed clothes (don't ask me how) and I shook my head in irritation. We were on an island, stuck there with currently no food or water, and all she thought about was clothes. But, the truth is, I was longing for a change of clothes myself.

Lying on the bed, I stared at the ceiling. My mind was clouded with thoughts and worries. I wanted to sleep…again, by my mind wasn't giving me a rest.

Sigh.

Where are these guys? If something happened to them, or either one of us, even Selena, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I mean…we were a team now. And teams stick together, no matter what.

I was really getting desperate. I was willing to go into that forest and find the boys, if they didn't show up. Just then, I heard voiced. Austin's voice. It was like music to my ears.

Rushing outside, I saw him smile at me. All my worries disappeared then, as I sunk into his arms when he went in for a hug.

**Woo! :D**

**So…what did you think? I know this wasn't a very good chapter, but I actually kind of liked it. I don't know. What do YOU think, though? Tell me in those awesome reviews of yours! **

**Take care! Thanks a bunch! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HeLLoooZ! :D**

**So…I know, I haven't updated in ages. But, I've been pretty busy and I've been thinking a lot on this story, trying to make it better. So, I hope I'm excused. :3**

**Now, I hope y'all like this chapter. :)**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

It was long after everyone had gone to bed, the sun had disappeared in the horizon and the fire we had lit up earlier was dim. Austin and I sat next to each-other on the beach, staring at the ocean. Despite the situation we were in, I found myself enjoying the moment.

We didn't talk for a long time. But it wasn't an awkward silence. We were both comfortable, just sitting next to each-other, our shoulders brushing slightly.

Austin blond hair seemed gold in the light of the twilight. His chocolate covered eyes were roaming in the distance. He seemed lost in his thoughts, and I wondered what was going through his mind. I've always longed to know what people are thinking, and I was even more curious about Austin.

"It's beautiful out here." His voice shocked me. I felt his eyes on me and I turned to look at him. He was smiling down at me, that warm smile of his that I had fallen in love with. "You can see the stars. You can hardly see them back in Miami. Due to the city lights, I suppose. I remember growing up in Colorado. You could see the stars clearly from there. My dad and I, we'd always camp outside and at night, we'd watch the stars for hours. And then, when I was 11, we moved to Miami so my brother could follow his dream. When we moved to the city, every night I'd want to see the stars, but they were never as bright. But here, I can see them again, just like I could when we were in Colorado. It's nice."

I watched him the whole time he spoke. His brows were furrowed and he seemed sad when he told me about his dad, so I wondered what had happened between them. But I knew I shouldn't push it. Yes, we'd become, dare I say, quite close since that time he had came to visit me in the nurse's office that time I had fainted, but I didn't think it was quite the time to ask about his personal life. I knew that if he wanted to, he'd eventually tell me himself.

Then, I remembered what he had said about his brother and an image of him wandered into my mind. "Wait…isn't your brother-"

Austin cut me off before I got to finish. "Yes, he is Rocky Lynch, the international pop-star everyone's in love with." His eyes clouded. "He's the one who made me who I am today, he's the one who forced me to be _popular. _After he set off on his world tour, everyone at school wanted to become friends with me and that annoyed me. It still does."

Gasping, I stared at him. "Wait…you don't like being popular? But every girl throws herself at you, and everybody wants to befriend you. You get all the attention in the world, and you're not happy?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Those aren't my real friends. In fact, they don't know anything about me. They only know my name, and that I have a famous brother. And that's all they care about, too. But I don't want people like that. I'd rather have one friend, but a true one. I do actually have one, his name is Dez. But I don't see him much. He went off to college a few months ago and now he's always busy, hardly ever has time for anything. But we still keep in touch. I can't afford to lose him. He's the only person I can actually trust, and my mom, of course. I love her, but she's really busy too. She's always working. A designer, she is. A great one, too. But she's constantly traveling around the country. I'm almost always home alone. When Dez was here, it didn't really matter. I didn't feel lonely, since he was always with me. But now…I don't have anyone."

I felt my heart thundering in my chest. This made me look at Austin from a whole new light. He wasn't really popular. I mean, he was, but he didn't belong with the populars. His brother did. And because of him, now Austin was miserable. I felt myself getting angry.

"I'm always here for you." I whispered to him as I took his hand. Austin glanced at me and smiled. Ah, that heart-warming smile again.

He squeezed my hand. "I know you are, Ally. That's why you mean so much to me. You're real, Ally. You aren't fake like all the other kids at school. You have a real personality and I happen to adore it."

I felt myself blushing as he leaned in closer. My mind raced back to the time he had kissed me when the ship was sinking. I remembered how amazing his lips had felt on mine and how the butterflies in my stomach had gone crazy.

But this time he didn't lean in for a kiss. He just sat there staring into my eyes. The weird part is, I didn't even get uncomfortable. In fact, I enjoyed staring into his eyes. They were beautiful, after all.

"You know, we'll probably be on this island forever."

Austin put a hand around my shoulder. "Well, forever is a long time, but I'd like to spend it with you."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**So…I'm really proud of this chapter. You got to see a little in Austin's life and stuff like that, so…I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought of it in those awesome reviews of yours! :3**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch! I love you all! **

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Declaimer- I do not own any companies mentioned in this Fanfiction. _

**HELLOOOZ. :D**

**So…I don't know how to thank you. Did you know that after 4 of your amazing reviews, I'll hit 100? Do you? Well, it's true. I'm so thankful for each and every one of you, whether a guest or a member; I love you all. I know I say that a lot, but it's true. It really is. :)**

**I'm so happy you all like this story, and I don't know how to thank you all. So…here's a hug {}. :) Ahhh, that was nice. ;)**

**Ok, now let's get onto the actually chapter. I love you all! :3**

**Also, I wanted to quickly apologize to RossLover2012. I changed the rattlesnake thing, so I hope it's all good now. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P. *

It's been a couple of weeks since we have been here, on this island. I don't know the exact number, since I stopped keeping track a long time ago. There isn't a point in doing it, really, since we're never getting rescued, anyway. We know it, and we got used to it. It's the only way to survive.

At first, every time we'd hear a noise that somewhat resembles one from a boat, we'd all run to the shore and scream and yell, but with no result. No one saw us, so eventually we stopped altogether.

The boys found a stream with drinkable water, which was good. It was a long walk from the beach, but we got used to that too. It's become a habit of ours; waking up every morning, going to get water, finding food, then trying to occupy ourselves until the sun sets. That's when it gets dangerous. That's when the animals come out.

It was a few days ago when it happened.

We were all sitting around the fire, chewing on some pineapples we had found during the day, when we heard a noise. A loud growling sound, it was. Austin jumped on his feet, looking around, fear in his eyes. We had all silently chosen him as our leader. He was the oldest, after all. And we all seemed to trust him.

Selena, who was sitting next to me, unconsciously grabbed my arm. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would've pushed her away, saying I don't want germs on my hands. But I was scared too, so I gripped her back.

I didn't know what it was, but that growling sound that it was making was getting closer. It reminded me of a lion or something of that sort, but I prayed that I was wrong.

Austin and I locked eyes for a second. I could see that he was scared, basically shaking. He knew what that animal was, and it must've been pretty bad.

Conner spoke up. "M-maybe it's just the wind."

The blonde boy glared at him. "Don't talk. Keep silent." He whispered to us. "And most of all, whatever you do don't move. Just stay put and wait."

He slowly, very slowly, sat back down, trying to make the minimum amount of noise possible.

"Grrr..." Here it comes again, that growling sound. I was sure it wasn't the wind, and that it was probably a lion. I prayed that it would leave us alone, that it wouldn't notice us. But the sound it was making was coming closer.

It was when Conner jumped and let out a scream that I noticed the large animal behind him. I held back a yell. It _was_ a lion. I immediately recognized it. I had seen tons of them on the T.V, when my dad watches Animal Planet at home.

At first, it looked peaceful, like it was waiting, wondering whether to attack us or not, but as Conner started to move, trying to get as far away from the big animal as possible, a big mistake of his, the lion attacked. Its sharp teeth bit down into the boy's back, making him yell out. None of us dared to move. After the lion got his prey, it ran along the sand, and disappeared into the forest.

We all stared. Still no-one moved. It wasn't because we didn't want to help Conner, it was because we were all too shocked to do anything. It was Austin who acted first.

He knelt next to Conner. His friend's face was scrunched up in pain. Blood was running down his back, where the lion had bitten him.

"Conner," Austin whispered, fighting back his tears. "Keep still, buddy. I know it hurts."

The boy just cried out. His face was pale now, and his hands were shaking. He was slowly dying, right before our eyes.

I finally managed to move, and knelt next to him and Austin. I had tears in my eyes. It's not like Conner and I were close, but I couldn't stand seeing him die. Or anyone else for the matter.

"We can't treat this. We don't have the supplies." I whispered, more to myself than to anyone.

Conner was getting worse and worse by the second. He gripped Austin's collar with his shaky hands and said: "You were a good friend. And Ally…I'm sorry… I ever teased you." He turned to Austin again. "She's a keeper, man. Promise me…promise me that…" He bend himself over and started coughing. Austin was helplessly patting his back. I just sat there, not knowing what to do. I wanted to help, but I didn't know how. Nothing could help Conner now.

Suddenly, he started to relax. He stopped coughing, and his body stayed limp. With his hands trembling, Austin straightened his friend's back. I gasped as I saw his eyes wide open, but not blinking. Austin closed them gently.

"That's it." He said. He didn't bother fighting the tears anymore. They ran freely down his cheeks. "We lost him."

/

After the incident, no-one spoke. Austin disappeared somewhere, and I guessed that he was going to bury Conner's body. I just sat outside, waiting for him, tears running down my cheeks. I realized that we weren't alone anymore; we had a whole bunch of enemies in that forest.

Finally, I saw him coming towards me. When he sat on the soft sand beside me, I saw how red his eyes were. He looked exhausted, both physically and mentally. I knew he was on the verge of breaking down.

"Hey," I said, softly stroking his back. "It's going to be okay. Conner's in a better place now."

Austin looked at me. "Do you really believe that, Ally? Do you? How can dying mean you go to a better place?" He yelled, but I knew he wasn't mad. Tears were streaming down his face. "I lost my dad to a lion, Ally. It was a day when we had gone on a camping trip. The lion had jumped out of nowhere and attacked. And what do you know? It could have been that same lion that killed him. And the worst part is, that I didn't even know there could be lions on an island. Dang it! Why didn't it kill _me_? Conner didn't deserve to die. Sure, he wasn't my bestest friend, but he was a person. And people aren't supposed to die. Life should be eternal."

"If life was eternal, it wouldn't be that special, we wouldn't appreciate it that much. And besides, love is eternal, isn't it, Austin?"

He stared at me. A small smile spread on his tear-stained face. "You're right. I just…I wished I had done something."

I sighed. "Austin, you know you couldn't have done anything. We don't have any supplies here. You did all you could. It's not your fault."

After that, he didn't say anything. He kissed me on the cheek and tugged on my arm, signaling for us to go inside. And I was glad to oblige.

It was only after I had snuggled in the bed with Austin's hand sitting warm against my shoulder that I felt somewhat safe. But I fell asleep with tears in my eyes, staring at Conner's empty bed.

**Woo! :D**

**So…I don't know what to say about this chapter. I'm not sure if you liked it or not, but I'd love to hear your awesome thoughts in those reviews you write! **

**Take care! Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HeLLo. :D**

**So…I know I haven't updated in forever, and I feel really bad about that. It's just…I was really busy recently, so…yeah. But now I'm finally on summer break, so the updates should hopefully be more frequent. :)**

**Oh, and I just wanted to thank you all for everything you have done for me, and this story. Your support means the world to me. xoxo :3**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

It was a few months since the incident, and still everyone failed to forget what had happened to Conner. It was like a permanent part of our mind, it was stuck in there, replaying itself every once in a while.

Every time the boys would go out to get some food and water, I'd always sit on the beach, holding my breath in fear until I saw them coming towards me. I was always afraid that something might happen to them, just like it had happened to Conner.

Austin had it worse. At night, when he'd have his arm around me, and our bodies would be pressed together, I'd feel him sobbing a little, every now-and-then. That's when I'd turn around, wipe the tears off his cheek and comfort him the best way I could by telling him stories or doing anything to get his mind of things.

Anyway, things were looking peaceful that day. The sun was shining bright, as usual, and the birds were chirping. Austin and I decided to take a little walk in the forest, since we were getting bored.

"Fine. But be careful. We want you to come back. Alive, if possible." Jason said to us, just before we left. "Take some sticks; it'll help you fight away animals…if you meet any."

We nodded, Austin patted Jason's back, and the two of us disappeared into the forest. Under the shadow of the trees, it was much colder, and I immediately started shaking. I was only wearing a tank top. It was ripped and dirty, but I didn't have any other clothes, so I had to settle in for that.

Austin on the other hand had a sweatshirt too, and as he saw me shivering, he offered it to me. "Someone's a bit cold." I laughed and took the warm jacket of his hands, thanking him, and putting it on. It made me feel better, safer and warmer. Besides, I loved smelling Austin's scent on it.

"So…do you have any idea where we're going?" I asked him.

He just shook his head. "Nope. But we better not get too far away. That last thing we want is to get lost. Besides, the sun sets early here and we better be back before that."

I nodded, and we continued walking. We didn't talk much, but it was comfortable. At one point, I felt his hand in mine, and I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

After an hour or two of walking, we came across a waterfall. The water came running down at unimaginable speed. The grass around the water was greener then anything I had ever seen. It was beautiful.

"Wow." Austin whispered, as he admired the scene in front of us. "This…this is beautiful."

I smiled. "It is." I was pretty exhausted, so I sat on one of the huge rocks near the water. "Come. Sit." Austin obliged and settled next to me, watching the water fall.

Closing my eyes, I lay back on the huge rock. It was pretty comfortable, perfect for a short nap. But I knew I couldn't fall asleep here. First of all, I couldn't leave Austin alone. And second, it was dangerous.

Austin seemed to read my mind. He smiled at me. "No worries. Sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to go back."

I debated for a while, but the weariness got to me, and I slowly closed my eyes, and let the sleep take over.

*****Jason's P.O.V*****

"Where are they?" Abigail said for at least the tenth time that night. "They should've been here already!"

She was right. It was getting dark outside, the sun had long ago disappeared in the horizon, and there was still no sign of Austin and Ally. We were all getting worried, even if Selena was trying hard not to show it.

"It's going to be fine." I said, more to myself than to the others. "They'll be back."

But I wasn't so sure. Soon, it was time for us to go inside the fort. None of us were happy with sleeping without Austin and Ally safe and sound next to us, but there wasn't that big of a choice.

"Come on," Jackson said. "They'll be here in the morning. We better get some rest."

But Abigail refused to go in. "No,"She kept saying."What if when they come, they need help, and we're just...sleeping?" So, suddenly, just like that, we all decided to stay underneath the stars. It was risky. It was dangerous. But we did it anyway.

**Ta-daa! :D**

**So…I'm actually quite happy with this chapter, and I hope you liked it too! Tell me in those awesome reviews of yours if you did! :)**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch! Love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HeLLoooz. :D**

**So…Good news: I'm finally on summer break! I'm currently sitting on my terrace, looking at the sea, so…yeah. Life's good. **

**Anyway, HAPPY JULYYY! :D Hope y'all have an awesome month, and an awesome summer in general! I love you all, amazing readers! :3 xoxo Thank you for everything!**

**Oh, and I wanted to share with you that I finally read the Hunger Games…so, I have a really good idea about this story. But I might use it for another one. I'll see. Oh, and if you have read the Hunger Games, or seen the movie, do you ship Katniss with? Gale or Peeta?**

**Yeah…I talk wayyy too much. ;)**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

I woke up with a start. I saw the sun high up in the sky, and, judging by its position, I assumed it was late morning, probably around 11pm. Then, I was alarmed by the fact that I could actually _see _the sun. Wasn't I supposed to be at the beach, in our fort?

Looking to my side, it all occurred to me as I saw Austin's face; eyes close, a slight snore escaping his lips. He must've fallen asleep. He had failed to wake me up, and we had ended up spending the night here. Fortunately, we were safe. No animals had attacked us, which was a miracle.

Austin eyes darted open, and he rubbed the sleep out of them with his fists, as I shook him awake. "Where are we?" He muffled. I couldn't help but giggle at his sleepy eyes, and bed hair.

"We're at that waterfall we were yesterday. Y'know…that place I fell asleep at, and you were supposed to wake me up before dark."

Austin jolted up in shock. He looked around, then back at me, his eyes widened. "Oh, my…Ally, I'm so sorry! Dang it, I should've stayed awake!"

Smiling at him, I took his hand and squeezed it gently. "No worries. No animals got to us; that's the most important thing. Now, we just have to get back to that camp we made."

The blond boy nodded. "Okay. Poor guys, though. They're probably worried about us."

I shrugged. That was unlikely. Sure, maybe they were worried about me, but not Austin. They didn't care about me, and I wasn't friends with either of them. Okay…maybe except for Abigail. But she was probably too lost in her own world to even notice our disappearance.

We collected our things, not that we had much, and then jumped on our feet. Funny, the forest now looked completely unrecognizable. I had no idea where we had come from yesterday, which was odd, considering I have rather a good memory.

"Now, where to?" I asked Austin who was looking around, the bag slumped on his right shoulder, his left hand in mine.

He shrugged. "Will I scare you if I told you that I have no idea?"

"Yes. You will." I hoped it was just a joke. Austin will surely remember our way back to our camp. He's been in these woods numerous of times, collecting the water and food. "But you do have an idea, right?"

Austin shook his head, and looked me straight in the eye. "Nope."

Okay…so we had a small problem. But I was fairly good with my senses of direction, so it mustn't be too hard to find our way back. "Hm…fine. From here, there are three exists. It's more likely that we came from this one, "I said, pointing to the one that was closest to us. "I say we go there."

He, on the other hand, wasn't so convinced. "I don't know, Ally. Are you one hundred percent sure?"

I shook my head. "No, but it's worth a chance. If worst comes to worst, we'll just come back here, and try a different passage." That seemed to convince him. And off we went.

/

Well, I was wrong about that exit. And I was wrong about saying that we'd find our way back to the waterfall. Now, we were standing in the middle of the forest, even more lost then before. And worst part is, the sun was starting to set.

I collapsed on the ground, and groaned; both from worry and frustration. "Ugh. I'm so sorry, Austin. I just led us to nowhere. And now, we can't even go back. I'm such a fool."

Austin sat beside me, and put a protective arm around my shoulders. "It's ok. Really. We'll just have to camp out here for the night."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Are you crazy? We can't go camp out here for the entire night! The animals will kill us!"

The boy shrugged. "We did it once, didn't we?"

"I don't know, Austin. We shouldn't push our luck."

Then, Austin stared at me for a while, straight into my eyes, without saying a word. It was as if he was studying me, trying to know what I'm thinking. I tried my best to hide my emotions, but I knew there was no use. He knew that I was scared.

"It's going to be ok, Ally." He finally said. "Trust me."

And I did trust him. But maybe, that was a big mistake.

Before the sun had totally disappeared into the horizon, we managed to make some sort of bed made from leaves and mud. It wasn't the most comfortable thing ever, but it was ok. For now.

Then, as we lay, side by side, close to each other to preserve body heat since it had gotten chilly outside, my stomach started growling, and I remembered I hadn't put anything in my mouth since the little bites of fruit I ate yesterday morning. And now, my stomach felt empty, and it made me sick.

I groaned.

"You hungry, too?" Austin asked, out of nowhere. Gosh, that boy knew me so well, that it somewhat scared me. I had started talking to him just a few days ago, and no, it almost seemed like we were best friends.

I nod. "Yeah."

He turns to me, and smiles that charming lopsided smile that had me hooked the first time I saw him. "Listen, how about I look for some food around here? You stay here, and I go, alright? I'll be back soon, promise."

I'm immediately up, looking at him and protesting, but he doesn't want to hear it. Before I can blink, he leaves me alone, and heads into the trees.

Lying back down, I can practically hear my heart pounding in my chest. It's like I'm paralyzed. I don't there to move, because I'm too scared. Austin took away the last piece of comfort I had since the shipwreck. But, I force myself to stay calm. He'll be back. He promised. And of course, I believe him.

*****Jason's P.O.V*****

"Jason, we've been looking all day, and still no sign of them. Let's just go back to the camp. It's getting dark." Selena muttered behind me.

The whole team and I had gathered some supplies, and went out looking for Austin and Ally. Two days. Nearly two days since we had last seen them. We were worried, all of us were. We weren't in the mood for losing another one of our friends.

"Shut up, Selena. I think they're close. I can feel it." Jackson muttered.

And after that, none of us talked. We just kept walking. Suddenly, before us in the darkness, I saw a silhouette. It was tall, obviously a boy, and well-build. It had hair, blonde, if I'm not mistaking. I looked back. Jackson nodded. We had finally found them.

"Austin!" Selena yelled as she yelled towards the figure in front of us. The boy turned around, eyes full of alarm. Selena came crashing into him, and he reluctantly took her in his embrace. After a few moments, he pulled away and shushed her.

Then, Austin turned towards us. "What're you guys doing here?"

I shrugged. "We were worried. New question: Where the heck have you been?!"

It's his turn to shrug. "We went out for a walk, and then we fell asleep. The next morning, when we woke up, which was today, we found out we were actually lost. By the time we got anywhere, it was already dark, and we decided to camp out. Ally's still sleeping out there, but I came to get some food, we were starving. But I haven't found any."

Jackson walked forward. "That's alright; we still have some. C'mon, let's get to Ally. It wasn't a good idea leaving her alone."

Austin nodded, and I knew that he must feel bad now. We head off in the direction that Ally is, and we see her there, lying on the ground, her eyes pressed tight together.

I, of course, imagine the worse, thinking that she's dying. But when she opens them and sees us, she jumps to us, hugging even Selena.

"I was scared." She finally says.

Austin hugged her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. But I thought you'd be tired enough to fall asleep. " He kept a hold of her, and pushed her back in his arms when she tried to pull away. That made her giggle.

"It's ok, Austin. Relax."

Then, all of us decided it would be best if we go back to camp in the morning, we improvised some beds, and then fell asleep on the ground.

**Woo! :D**

**So…yeah. That was it for this chapter. I'm not too proud of it, but I guess it's ok. I hope you liked it, though! Tell me in your awesome reviews what YOU thought of this chapter! **

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloooz. :D**

**So, I decided to update earlier this time. Just for you, amazing people. I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and another thing: if you haven't read the Hunger Games trilogy, go read it. You'll love it, I promise. (Even if it may break your heart.)**

**Also, I figured I should thank all of you. You're the best readers I could ever wish for. I love you all. Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favorites. You're the reason I write.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

It was the rain that woke me up.

Heavy drops came pouring on me, wetting me to the bone. I got up, shivering, and noticed the grey sky above me.

"The rain season." I heard someone mutter. Jason.

He and the others were on their feet, frantically trying to find shelter from this natural threat. I had only briefly heard of it, but I was aware that on island, every few months, it would rain for weeks after weeks, ruining all the fruit and other sources of food.

The others must have known it too, because they were all exchanging worried glances. "All the fruits…they'll get ruined." I whispered.

Austin came beside me, and helped me to my feet, pulling me into a tight embrace. "Yeah, and along with that, it brings starvation."

We all knew it, so no one bothered being optimistic. We stayed there for a while, in the rain, having no idea what to do. It must have been somewhere around noon, but the clouds were blocking any sort of light, and it was dark.

"Better head back to our beach. You know…the one with the shelter. Maybe some of the food we left there yesterday will be safe." Abigail muttered. Every eye turned to her. She got a bit shy, but kept her shoulders straight. She wasn't used to attention. "If there is food left, we can ration it, and hope that someone will find us."

No one argued. It was a plan, after all, and a plan is better than nothing, no matter how unlikely it might seem.

So, without further notice, we headed back to the camp. Fortunately, Jason and the others remembered the way back, since Austin and I had completely forgotten it, and without them, we would have been lost by now.

Finally, when it seemed like everyone was too tired to continue, we saw the ocean in front of us. The beach. Everything was like it had been before, except our shelter; it had crumbled to pieces, probably from the strong wind.

It took some time for us to realize it. We shared scared glances. But no one had the courage to say what lay in front of us. Until Austin stepped forward.

"Our shelter." He muttered. "It's gone."

We were stuck on this island, with no food, and no shelter to protect us from the pouring rain. We were all soaked and frozen to the bone.

Jackson, who hadn't said a word since we even came on this island, or at least I hadn't heard him, spoke up. "There's no use in sitting here and doing nothing. We better each try and find tree that we could be able to climb. Up there, we'll find some kind of shelter from the leaves and branches."

"Ok. Fine. Let's go." Jason said, and we headed back for the forest again.

Austin helped me find a reasonably tall tree which I would be able to climb, and said that if I wanted too, he could make me company, and we ended up sleeping together that night.

Abigail turned out to be really handy with her hands, and she climbed up on each of our trees, and made a shelter from the branches in no time.

After everyone had settled, I lay my head on Austin chest. I could feel his heart beating, and I realized that if we didn't find food soon, it would stop altogether.

That was a very disturbing though to fall asleep to, but I eventually managed to relax. We had found shelter. The only tricky part was the food. But we were some sort of team now. We had over looked our differences, and we had broken the walls those labels had build for us at school. And with that, we may even be able to survive.

Just maybe.

**Ta-daa! :D**

**So…what'd you think? I personally am kind of proud of this chapter, but I want to know YOUR awesome opinion; so, leave it in a review, if you may. ;)**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLOOOZ. :D**

**Well, hi there. First of all, if you want to kill me for not updating in so long, I'd like to inform you that I have a layer. (No, I don't. Hehe.) Anyway, I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for not updating in so long. I guess I kind of had writers block, and besides, I was more focused on other stories. **

**Oh, and another thing: this story is about to come to an end, soon. It's not because I don't have any other ideas, it's just because there isn't really a point in dragging it on anymore. Anyway, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and who supported me. You're all amazing, and I love you. xoxo :3 :)**

**And…one more thing. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ! **

**Ok, so first off, thanks for not ignoring this. ;) And, what this is really about, is that I wanted to ask you guys to go check out a story of mine. Here's the link: ** s/9480495/1/Law-is-Made-to-Be-Broken

**So, yeah. I would really appreciate it if you read it, and told me in the reviews what you think. I got the idea while I was reading the Hunger Games trilogy...so, some stuff are based off the book. But, it is, nevertheless, an Auslly fanfic. :) Thanks a lot, guys! :3**

**Enjoy&Review**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

It's been a couple of days since it's been raining.

We've been waiting for it to stop, but it just keeps on going and going, and that makes it even harder for us to survive. We were hoping for someone to come and rescue us by now, too, but no one came.

Nevertheless, we were hoping that the rain would just stop soon, and Jackson said that we could maybe build a boat on our own, and see where it takes us. But, we couldn't do anything in the rain. The boys were only able to get water from the stream, but that took a lot of effort, since the rain was heavy, and by the time they got back, they were all soaking wet and shivering, whereas us girls had managed to stay remarkably dry beneath improvised shelter Abigail had made. Either way, we were starving. Yes, the boys did sometimes manage to collect some fallen fruits that were edible and not too ruined, but I found myself with an empty stomach most of the time.

But, the worst was to come.

One day, as we were just resting upon the trees, lighting struck. To be fair, I was expecting this in the very beginning, but since it didn't come, I was hoping that it just wouldn't happen. But, with my luck, it did.

The lighting was strong, too. Abigail, who happened to know a tad lot about surviving and nature, told us to immediately get down. We didn't argue, but, once on the ground, questions were asked.

Selena, of course, was the first to object. "Abigail, why did you make us come down here? We were all dry up there, and you made us come down."

"Because," Abigail said with a sigh, "Better be wet and alive, than dry and dead." Selena didn't seem to understand, so Austin spoke up.

"When there's a thunderstorm, high places are not a good option. You're more exposed on a tree than on the ground. Now, we have to make sure we don't have any metal objects on us. That attracts lighting, too." He explained.

Of course, Selena had her jewelry, which some of it was metal. She reluctantly took it off, while I had to take of my jacket, since there were some metal rings on the shoulders. "Ok, for now it should be fine. It's just…we better fine a safer shelter, until the lighting stops." Austin instructed.

Now, that was a hard one. We had no place to go, and building a shelter in the rain was hard. Besides, I remember my dad telling me, that moving objects sometimes attract lighting, too. "That's not really a good idea. We better stay put while the lightning stops." I said. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Stay put?" Jason asked. "Where, Ally? We can't just stay in the rain forever." He was right, of course. But I didn't want to risk any lives by running around frantically, trying to find shelter.

I sighed. "Well, normally, the taller you make yourself, the easier you are a target. So, we could find some kind of whole to hide in. Like…a ditch! There should be a ditch around here…" I let my voice trail off as I looked around. Then, something caught my eyes.

"There!" I yelled. Everyone's eyes turned the direction to where I was pointing. There, hidden behind some leaves was the perfect hideout. It was shallow, and there was enough room for all of us. "Go, go, go!" I yelled, as everyone ran towards the ditch.

Once we were all huddled in there, I saw Selena lying flat on the ground on some leaves. She had a small smile on her face, and I could see she was comfortable, but I immediately pushed her on her feet. "Never lie flat when there's a thunderstorm," I told her. "Just crouch down. It's best if you have your head ducked between your knees."

Selena just snorted. "Are you kidding me? If I want to lie down, I'll lie down. In fact, I'll even go up on that tree. You fools just lie down here," She said, while getting up and out of the ditch, and heading out. I tried to stop her, we all did, but she just ran towards the nearest tree, and climbed up. It was too dangerous for any of us to follow her now.

"Let's just hope nothing happens to her." I muttered under my breath. Then, I went to huddle in with Austin and the others, who were already lying down with their heads ducked low. I sighed. At least we were somewhat safe.

A lightning bolt shook the sky and cut it in half. It was so close to us, and I was afraid it might even hit us, but we were close to the ground, so we were somewhat safe. I closed my eyes, hoping I could sleep this night away, when I heard a shriek. I immediately jumped on my feet, despite the protests of the others. But either way, I was too late.

The tree that I had seen Selena climb on shook, buzzing with electricity. Its trunk was yet, which made it an even easier target. Then, before I could say anything, Selena's motionless body fell to the ground.

**Woo! :D**

**Ok, so, this chapter was kind of hard for me to write, because of my writers block and everything. Anyway, I hope you all liked it, even though in my opinion, it's a bit stupid. But, tell me in the reviews whether you liked it or not.**

**Oh, and it was really hard for me to kill Selena off, which was kind of weird. I didn't think that I would actually miss her as a character, but, oh well. It had to be done. I was planning on doing it wayyy earlier, but, the time just wasn't right.**

**Anyway, that's it for this time.**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hellooo. :D **

**So…before you throw something at my face, I'd like to say that I'm sorry. I haven't uploaded in a while, but that's because I've been having writers block with this story, and I've been focused on another one. But then today I got a review, telling me to upload, so…thanks to "**ilovebunnys**" for making me upload, hahaha. ;)**

**Oh, and there'll be a little twist in this story. As I said, it's coming to an end, but I think the ending will be a little surprising. **

**Anyway, I guess I should get on with the story now. I love you guys! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

I didn't even have the strength to scream. I knelt beside Selena, taking her head in my hands. If I wasn't mistaken, I could see her chest rise and fall in the slightest movement. That gave me some hope.

"See? She's still alive! Someone help her!" I yelled at the others who had joined me. But no one moved. They were just staring at me, and Selena. Austin stepped forward.

"It's too late, Alls. I'm sorry." And he was right, too. Soon, her chest stopped rising, her eyes fluttered closed, and I knew that she was a goner.

Austin took of his jacket and wrapped it around me. I was shivering from both the horror of Selena's death, and the fact that I had left my coat behind. Wiping a tear from my cheek, I turned to the others. "So? What're we going to do now?"

Jason shrugged. "The lighting stopped. We should be safe now. The only problem that remains is food." As he said that, I realized how hungry I really am, and I knew it wasn't just me. We were doomed.

I looked at Austin, whose face was dark. His eyebrows were creased, as if he was deep in thought. "Well, we can't give up," he finally said. "The rain's not that much, so we should go around looking for some food…there must be some fruits that weren't ruined."

We nodded. It wasn't the most promising plan, but it was the only one we had. With no one else uttering a word, we walked around the forest, our eyes scanning the area for any sight of edible things. But, it was getting dark, and we had next to nothing to eat. We were all starting to give up when suddenly Austin spotted something.

"There," he yelled, pointing at something in the distance. "I see something!" Before either of us could say anything, he was off and running, and the only thing we could do was to follow him.

After going through a bunch of random paths, the only thing leading being the sound of Austin's shoes, since it was too dark to see anything else, and Austin eventually stopped.

He smiled. "Here it is. Food." He turned back to see our expressions. Jason, Jackson and Abigail had their mouths wide open. They were fascinated by the pile of food right in front of us. Apples, meat, berries, everything.

But something wasn't right. How did that pile of food just immerge from nowhere in the middle of the forest? But Austin didn't seem to think that it was strange, even after I explained it to him. He just took my shoulders, and stared deep into my eyes. "Look Ally, we need food. And this right here; it _is _food. Everything's going to be ok."

Then, he kissed the tip of my nose lightly, and headed for the pile of food. He stretched his hand to get an apple, triggering the bomb that blew of his feet.

It all happened too fast. The sound of it deafened me, blew me off the ground and I fell backwards, hitting my head in a rock. My eyes rolled to the back of my hand, as I let out a loud groan. Then, just before I slipped into unconsciousness, I saw helicopters, tons o them, landing before us, shouting commands.

The last thing I remember is being lifted by a large man, who seemed like a policeman, and being shoved into the helicopter.

**Ta-daa! :D**

**So…I bet you're confused. If you aren't, then you're supper smart, because even I'm confused. But…yeah. It literally hurt me to write this, but I had to. It's how I wanted things to happen. :) And…if you didn't understand what happened at the end of this chapter, I'll try my best to explain things in the next one. **

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter in those awesome reviews you write! ;)**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyooo! :D **

**My name is Ri-cooo! Haha, sorry guys. I had to do that. Anyway…161 reviews? Are you kidding me? You guys are the best. Like…even better than the best. You're the bestest-est-est-est…got it? :D Haha, it's true though. **

**Ok…and now about the story. :) I have to say, you guys had some pretty awesome guesses about what will happen in this chapter, but…none of them were right. Anyway, a wave of applause for the awesome guesses! :D**

**On to the story, now. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

Pain.

That's the only thing that I could think of as I lay in the hospital bed. The room was nice, really, with spotless white walls, flowers in vases all around me, and bright yellow curtains. But, I couldn't possibly be happy now.

With every intake of breath, sharp, agonizing pain shot through my ribs. My vision was blurry, and my ears were ringing. But beneath all that, was the worry for Austin. That bomb had blasted his feet off; I had seen that with my own eyes. I still remembered the disgusting smell of burned human flesh.

I had no idea what had happened. Even my memory was foggy. Maybe this had all been a dream. Maybe I'm not in a hospital, but in my own room. I was almost convinced until the sharp pain from my broken ribs made me realize that this was all too real.

Then, someone came into the room. A doctor, probably. His grey hair was in a mess on his head. His brown eyes looked tired, but he still managed a smile. I didn't dare smiling back, since even that small gesture made me wince in pain.

"Hello, Ally Dawson." He said, in a somewhat formal voice. "You're doing fine, which is good. Your parents will come in shortly to see you. I'm guessing you want some kind of explanation, too…well, the police can give you that later."

I nodded. "But how is Austin?" Ouch. Even saying that hurt, both from my broken ribs, and from the worry for my golden boy.

The doctor looked at me with something that I judged to be pity. He approached my bed, and I saw that his tag read 'Dr. Mason'. "Listen, Ally, Austin got it pretty bad. He's fine for now…I mean, he's breathing…but I don't know how long that'll last. I'm sorry." And, without further ado, he walked out.

In the hour that followed, no one else came to disturb me. I just lay in my bed staring at the walls blankly. Just when I was about to doze off, someone walked in my room. I wished it would be Austin. I really, really did. But, of course, it wasn't.

It was my dad.

"Hey, Ally-cat." He said softly. "How are you feeling?" I should've been mad at him. I should've screamed at him. I should've hit him. After all, it was because of him that I was lying here in this hospital with broken ribs. If he hadn't forced me to go on that trip, I wouldn't be here. But the only thing I did was burst into tears. It hurt doing that, too, but I couldn't help myself.

"I'm scared, dad." I whispered in between sobs. He sighed, and hugged me tight, and we stayed like that until Dr. Mason came back to tell him he had to leave. Dad got to his feet with a reluctant sigh and left us alone.

The doctor gave me some medicine that somewhat soothed the burning pane in my chest, before telling me that the police will be here in a few minutes to answer my questions. I nodded and thanked him. I was excited for the police to come, because honestly, I was so confused that it hurt.

And, as the doctor had said, the police came in. They sat in chairs all around my bed, and I suddenly felt nervous. I hated being in front of people.

"Miss Dawson, we understand you must be quite confused. So, go ahead and ask us whatever you need to know," said a policewoman who seemed nice enough.

I took a deep breath, and got the question that had been weighing me down the entire day. "What happened?"

And then, they all start talking at the same time. They told me how that island we arrived at used to be a trap for some criminal escaped prison. They've been guarding it for years, but the escaped prisoner never arrived there. So, when they saw Austin, they took _him _for the criminal.

"That's why we put that food trap. The only thing we had to do was press a button, and it appeared there. I know it seems unlikely, but it's high-tech my girl," said another policeman. "Anyway, sadly, you kids didn't know that, so your friend Austin stepped right into that trap. And well…we'll see what happens from here."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It all seemed so unreal, so…fake. I mean, how could have we ended up on some island that was supposedly made to capture (and kill) some escaped criminal?

"We know it's a shock for you, and the least we can do is say we're sorry, but you should have been more careful, too." That was the policewoman again, and all of the positive thoughts I had about her vanished. If I could move, I'd smack her.

"What do you mean; we should have been more careful?" I snapped at her. That made me wince with pain. It felt as if someone was pouring hot lava on my ribs. "Is that even legal? I mean, making an island a murderous trap for someone?"

The policewoman nodded calmly. "Yes, it is. And if you don't have any more questions, we're leaving." I did. I had lots of questions, but I couldn't stand those policemen anymore. So, I thanked them, and they left, leaving me alone once again.

It was only then that I realized how tired I really was. I fell asleep re-playing the moment when Austin set foot on the bomb.

**Woo! :D**

**Ok, so…yeah. I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though I didn't really like it myself. Anyway, tell me what you thought of it in those awesome reviews of yours. **

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HAZAAA! :D**

**These are getting very weird. But it's ok, hahaha! I love weird. Weird is the new cool. :) So, anyway guys, I missed you. I haven't uploaded in a while because I was sick with the flu and I had to "take a break from the computer so my eyes wouldn't be tired." My parent's words, not mine. :D**

**Anyway, thankfully, I'm great now, and I'll be uploading again! :) Also, some of you wanted me to do Austin's P.O.V, but I'm not too good at that, so I think I'll stick to Ally's. **

**Ok, enough of talking; on to the chapter! Hope you all like it! :) Woo!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

My days in the hospital bed were horrible.

People came in to visit me like Jackson, Jason and Abigail, who had thankfully survived the bomb. They had all recovered before me, since they had gotten away with just some small wounds. When they came, they brought me flowers and sat on my bed next to me for hours as we talked about all sorts of things.

Except about Austin.

In fact, no one would talk about him. Even my dad, who came in numerous of times, wouldn't mention him. Even when I was the one asking, everyone would just change the subject. So, when Trish walked through the door, I felt relieved, because I knew that she wasn't one to hold secrets away from me…like I had done with her.

As she stepped into the room, I saw that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she refused to look at me. She seemed angry, and I felt a pang of worry and regret. But then, I remembered that if I had told Trish that I was after all going, she would've gone with me. And if she went with me, she would have died, or been wounded. Bur now, she looked safe, which made me happy.

Since she made no effort in making conversation, I had to pick one up. I asked her how she is, and what she's up to, but she just mindlessly arranged my pillows, put water for the flowers on my bedside table and arranged my medicine and water near me. Trish seemed to have changed so much. She looked older, even though I was gone for just a few weeks, no more than a month.

"Why did you do it, Ally?" When she finally spoke, I jumped a little in shock. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've stopped you…are at least I could've been there for you."

The way she was accusing me made me want to cry. I was excepting her to come in, hug me, tell me about how Austin is, about how _she _is…but I wasn't expecting her to be mad at me. Well…I kind of was, but that was before. Before we landed on that island and came back half-dead.

"I don't know, Trish." I said. I was glad that it no longer hurt me when I talked, since my ribs had recovered. "It's just…that night when you called me, you seemed so happy, and I…I wanted you to stay like that. I didn't think you needed to know, anyway. I mean, you would've eventually discovered that I had gone on that trip, but my first intentions were to get back home safely, and our lives would continue normally."

She scoffed, sitting on the bed beside me. "But none of that happened, did it? Look Ally, I'm sorry I'm acting this way, but you must understand my shock. At first, when I discovered that you had gone on that trip, I felt sad, because you had lied to me. But…but after they announced that there was a shipwreck, I went nuts. So did your dad, really. We all did. I didn't know what to do, how to help. I wanted to fly over the whole world and search for you. Some specialists started saying that you were probably all dead, because of the deadly animals in the ocean. But I knew you weren't. I was convinced that you'll survive. And you did. But…we couldn't find you for ages, Ally."

I didn't say anything. Really, what can I say to that? Trish was right, though. I didn't do well not telling her. But in the end, how could have I known any of this would happen? "I'm sorry."

The curly haired Latina smiled. "It's alright. I'm glad you're feeling better. Now, spill. What happened with the other kids? How did you survive with them? Y'know…being in different cliques and all."

Ah. There's the Trish I know and love. "Well, hm…many didn't survive. Those who made it to the island with me where Abigail, Jackson, Jason, Conner, Selena, and…Austin." I start tearing up as I remember Selena and Conner's deaths. And I'm practically sobbing as I mention Austin's name.

Trish starts to pat my back, from which I feel better. "Selena and Conner where there with you? I didn't see them in the hospital…" She stops when she sees my expression. "Oh. Never mind. And Ally? I know you're worried about Austin. We all are. His mom is here, and…she'd like to talk to you." She kissed my cheek then hurried out of the room.

I lay there in anticipation of Austin's mom, wondering how she'll look, how she'll act…I knew I had to be strong for her, and not cry. No. I couldn't afford to cry. Because really, if it was hard for me, I could only imagine what it felt like to her.

When she walked in, she gave me a small smile, before wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. After staying like that for a while, I noticed something dripping on my shoulder, and I realized that tears were spilling out of her eyes. I pat her back, trying to comfort her, and she pulls away, seeming embarrassed.

"Sorry about that," she mutters. "Anyway, how are you, honey?" I'm surprised by how kind she is. I remembered that night on the beach with Austin, and how he had told me about his famous brother and how his mom was always busy. But he had been right, she really is amazing.

"I'm better." I say, and then there's silence for a while. But I just can't stand it, so eventually, I whisper, "I'm sorry about Austin."

Her head jolts up at the mention of his name. Her expression is so filled with sadness that I have to try extra hard not to cry.

She sighs, and her chocolate brown eyes meet mine. I realize now how much she looks like Austin; same blonde hair, same beautiful eyes. "Don't be. It was not your fault. Jason told me what happened. You couldn't have done anything."

I guess she's right. It's not like I could have sensed that bomb. Although I did know there was something wrong with all that food appearing out of nowhere. "Yeah…maybe. Anyway, how is he? No one will tell me, no matter how much I ask."

Austin's mom looked out of the window, her eyes roaming in the distance. She was so lost in thought that it took her a while to answer. "I don't know, Ally. He's breathing. But, he hasn't woken up since that bomb went off, and it's been almost a week. And his legs…oh, never mind."

That sets me off wondering what has happened to his legs. I remember them being blown off the second he triggered that bomb by reaching out for the food. Surely, he wouldn't be able to walk. No optimistic thoughts can change that. He'll probably be stuck in bed for the rest of his life, or in a wheelchair.

I can imagine him like that.

Austin. Austin who jumps around the hallways with a gang of friends always at his back. Austin, who dances everywhere and anywhere. Austin, who, when I freaked out in class about the trip and was sent to the nurse, came to check on me. Austin, whose smile lights up the room.

No.

There's no way that I can imagine him living in a wheelchair. He's too full of life to remain seated forever. All these thoughts bring tears to my eyes, so I do my best to steer of that thought, but my brain won't have it. Image after image of him, with no legs appear in my brain.

I close my eyes tightly, and start murmuring something under my breath. After a few minutes of watching me, Austin's mom sighs and leaves, giving me a peck on the forehead. When I'm alone, I burry my face in the pillow, and let out a silent scream. It feels nice. I have a feeling that it's been building inside me ever since that trip was announced.

Finally, I can't stand it any longer. I swing my feet off the bed, grab the crutch that's supposed to help me walk, and get out of bed. I'm still a bit unsteady, but I manage to get to the door, and out of the room. The hallway is ghostly empty, except for a few nurses here and there, who seem to pay no interest in me.

After roaming around for a while, I spot Trish, and wobble towards her. I startle her when I pat her shoulder, and she instructs me to go back to bed, but I won't hear it. My need to see Austin is too much for me.

I asked her numerous of times where his room is, and she finally, and reluctantly, leads me there. Her hand is linked with mine for support. When we finally reach his room, which is E32, Trish says we're not supposed to go in, anyway.

"Listen Ally, this is his room, but we can't go in. The doctors said not to. He'll be free for visits tomorrow, so in the morning, I'll help you to his room, ok? Now, go back to bed." Trish urges me, and I reluctantly turn away.

When I'm in my room again, I sit on my bed, staring at myself in the mirror. How much I've changed…my brown hair is a mess around head, and I look terrible. My skin is even more pale than usual, which must set some kind of record.

Sighing, I ease myself back into a lying position. Tomorrow, I'll finally see Austin. Finally. As I drift off to a restless sleep, the number of Austin's room, E32, is swimming before my eyes. And in my nightmare, Austin is right behind that door, screaming my name, but every time I try to reach it, some invisible force pulls me away.

I wake sweating and trembling in the middle of the night. Since I know I won't be going back to bed, I turn on the small T.V in my room. And the first thing I see is Austin's brother, being interviewed. Rocky Lynch.

His brown hair was almost covering his eyes, but anyone could see that he had been crying. I cached only half of his sentence.

"…I don't know what happened to him, but I miss him. You hear that, Austin? I miss you. And I'll see you soon, buddy. I promise. Hang in there."

And then his face disappeared, and a reporter replaced him. I couldn't believe what I had just seen and heard. But one thing is certain; Rocky Lynch, the famous pop-star misses his brother, who's in the hospital, on the verge of dying.

As I climbed in bed, I promised myself to talk to Austin tomorrow, even if he can't hear me. He needs to know that his brother loves him.

**Ta-daa! :D**

**What do you guys think of this chapter? I tried to make it longer, especially for you guys! :) Tell me in those awesome reviews of yours if you liked it! Woo! xoxo :)**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEYOOO! :D**

**So, before you all attack me like a gang of hungry wolves, I wanted to apologize. I really don't have an excuse for not updating in so long, except maybe laziness. I'm sorry. **

**Now, you may proceed attack me. I deserve it. *sigh***

**Anyways, I'm finally here with a new chapter. :) If you guys haven't given up on me yet, I hope you like it! :D**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V *****

I woke up to the sound of my own heart beating loudly against my chest.

A nightmare.

It wasn't any different than the usual; seeing Austin's legs getting blown off again and again. I swipe my feet off the bed, and wipe my sweaty palms of my hospital gown. It covers only a small portion of my legs, so the rest of them are bare, and I shiver as they come in contact with the chilly air.

The only thing in my head is Rocky's cheeks, wet with tears and his eyes, red from crying. And I know that I must find Austin. Trish told me not to go without her, but I know where his room is, so I grab a crutch to steady myself, and open the door.

Once I'm outside the room, I get dizzy from the number of people crowding around me, walking up and down the corridors, some doctors, and some patients. I try to ignore them, as I weave my way towards Austin's room. I only vaguely remember the way there, but soon enough, I'm standing in front of room E32. I take a deep breath, and ease the door open, as quietly as I can. Sighing, I think that it's not like I'll be able to wake him up, anyway.

Lucky for me, the room is empty. Austin's bed is in the right corner of the room, right next to the window. I smile as I watch the sunlight dancing over his hair, making his blond hair look gold. His eyes are closed, and for a moment I panic because he might as well be dead. But then I see the raise-and-fall of his chest, and a sigh of relief escapes me.

I walk towards his bed slowly, and when I reach him, I run my hand over his hair. It's damp. He's been sweating as he sleeps. His legs, or what's left of them, is covered, so I can't see the damage that's been done. Another sigh of relief comes from me. I probably won't be able to handle it if I could see.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, I continue stroking his hair. Tears stream down my face. I have to look away, but I can't force myself to do so. I continue staring at his face, the face that I fell in love with on that deadly island. And the face, that I wouldn't even are to glace at before.

It's weird, what this trip did to us. I grew so close with a boy who I had nearly never talked to, besides maybe a sorry, if he nudged me while passing me in the hallway. But nothing else.

"Hey." I say softly. I continue to idly stroke his hair. "I miss you, Austin. I miss your voice. I miss your smile. I miss the way you laugh. I miss everything about you." By now, my face is damp with tears, and some are falling down onto his arm. "I know..." I pause to take a breath, "I know you can't hear me. But guess what? Yesterday, I saw your brother on TV. He misses you, too, you know. He really does. He's coming to see you, he is, he said he is." I take his hand, and rest my forehead on it. "But you have to wake up. You have to. I won't be able to deal it if you...If you die, I die, too. Because if you aren't there, there is no world for me. I know, it's weird for me to say that. Because I lived just fine without you before. But now it's different. I got to know you, and I fell in love with you."

I stare down at his face. His full lips. His well-structured cheek-bones. His eyebrows. My finger traces his jaw line. "You were my first kiss, you know. My first love, the first time I've cared this much about someone. You were my first everything. And I can't lose you. I can't! I just can't!" I'm yelling now. "Do you hear me, Austin? I can't live without you! Wake up, Austin. Wake up!"

But he doesn't. He stays with his eyes closed, his heartbeat so slow, I have a feeling it can stop at any second. I know I have to leave soon, but I can't let go of his hand. Maybe all the terror that's been building up inside of me since the trip is driving me a bit crazy. But I don't care. My fingers are laces with his, and I refuse to release them.

His palms are cold. I stare at the machine next to his bed. I'm no doctor, but I can see it shows his heart beat. The machine is called a cardiac monitor, I think. And again, I feel scared that it might all of a sudden stop.

Suddenly, though, the machine starts beeping. I don't know what it means, but I can see than his heart rate is speeding up.

And all of a sudden, it stops altogether.

**Woo! :D**

**Heh. Cliffy, cause I'm a meanie. ;)**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! :) Tell me in those awesome reviews if you did! :) Those reviews means the world to me. I love 'em. **

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all! **

**Stay awesome and #LOUD! **


	20. Chapter 20

**HEEEY. :D**

**So, please don't attack me. You have every right to, though. I know that every time I promise that I'll try and update more frequently, but somehow I always end up being busy.**

**Like, last time I told you guys I'd update sooner, but then school started, and from the first week, they bombarded us with work. But then...I fell and twisted my ankle, so now I'm staying home. Which means more updates. :D**

**Lucky I fell, huh? ;)**

**Anyway, on to the story. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

___Previously___

"_And all of a sudden, it stops altogether."_

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

But he's alive. He's breathing. I can tell by the rise and fall of his chest. But still, it's not peaceful breathing. He seems to be choking. My heart is racing, and the thump of it hurts my chest.

I start screaming for a doctor, since I don't know what to do. While I wait for someone to come, I feel like Austin is dying with every second that passes. But eventually, a team of nurses and doctors all in white aprons rush into the room.

A young nurse with kind eyes and short brown hair pushes me gently out of the room, and the door is closed quickly after me. I don't know what to do, how to calm myself down. Tears start spilling down my cheeks. I don't bother trying to wipe them away, and they fall freely.

Soon, I start shaking, like I always do when I cry, so I have to hug my knees to keep myself somewhat steady. I fall to the floor, tugging my head in-between my knees. Nothing matters anymore. I sit in front of Austin's hospital room for a long time, shaking and crying, until I feel a steady arm on me, wrapping around me, lifting me off the floor, and guiding me somewhere I can't see, since my vision is blurry from tears.

But later I realize that the person has led me back into my hospital room, and I'm lying on my bed again, wrapped in blankets. I open my eyes, and they focus on a boy with caramel-brown hair, hazel eyes, just like Austin's, and a smile that reminds me of everything happy in the world.

It's Austin's brother.

It's Rocky Lynch.

"Hello, there." His voice is so soft, I'm taken aback. "I don't know if you know me, but I'm Austin's brother. I saw you in front of his room, and I took you here."

"I..." It's hard for me to talk. "I do know you. Austin has told me about you. Have you...have you heard about him? I was in his room when all of a sudden the cardiac monitor stopped beeping and..."

Rocky comes towards me, and sits at the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I heard. But I don't know how he is. The doctors are still in there, and no one will tell me anything. Your friend, Trish, is there, though. She's a nice kid."

I can't help but stare at him. He's nothing like the pop star I have sometimes seen on T.V. He's much nicer in real life. He's...normal.

And I feel safe with him. Maybe it's because I know that he's suffering for Austin the same way I am. Or maybe he has that look of control about him that puts me at ease. Just like Austin.

"So what are we going to do, then?" I ask him, since I really don't know.

He shrugs. "Well, we're going to wait. What's there to do, anyway?" He smiles sadly. "You rest here. I'll tell you if anything happens."

Rocky pats my cheek gently, and then gets up to leave. I smile at myself, because I know that he won't let anything happen to Austin. Because I'm sure that if Austin can be saved, Rocky will make sure that he is.

I sink down onto the pillows, and close my eyes. I want to stay awake in case something happens, but I'm exhausted, so I soon drift off into a restless sleep.

The next day, I wake up, feeling awful. My head is spinning as I climb out of bed. My first instinct is to look for Rocky. I put on some slippers, and run into the corridor.

Trish is sitting on the chairs by the door. When she hears me, she looks up, and I notice that her face is tear-stained. I immediately feel panic rising inside of me. I have never seen Trish cry. This must be bad.

"Ally..." She starts, but chokes on tears. Just when I think she's going to tell me something horrible, she smiles, and gets up to hug me. "He'll live. He'll live, Ally."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**Hope you liked it, guys! Tell me if you did in those awesome reviews of yours! :) :) :) Hehe. They mean the world to me. Honestly.**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEYO! :D**

**So, I get it if you want to throw something at me. (Please don't.) But I have an excuse for not updating in forever: 1 word – SCHOOL. -_-**

**The teachers are bombarding us with homework and tests, so I really haven't had the chance to upload. Please don't hate me. **

**Anyway, this is the last chapter of this Fanfiction, and I wanted to thank you all for the support. It's been amazing. Thank you! I love you all! xoxo**

**Enjoy&Review! **

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

After long days of not being able to see Austin, it felt as if I was dreaming as I walked towards his room, with Trish and Rocky at my side.

Austin's mom had already seen him, and talked to him, so now it was our turn. I was actually nervous, since I didn't know what will happen. Would he be happy to see me? Or will he hate me?

I felt Rocky's hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fine." He smiled, and his smile was so sincere and so gentle, that I felt like crying. I had a lump in my throat, and I was afraid that if I opened my mouth to talk, I'd just break down in tears. So, I just smiled and nodded.

"Ready, guys?" Trish said as we stood in front of Austin's door. Rocky and I nodded, and Trish swung the door open.

The sight in front of me made my heart ache. Austin was on his bed, and he was smiling at us, but the thing that made me sad was the wheelchair next to his bed. I'm more than happy that he's alive, but I just wish that he didn't have to use a wheelchair. This boy, so full of life and enthusiasm, should be able to run around. Now, he'll have to sit around all his life.

Great.

I felt like crying again.

But when Austin outstretched his hands, and gave me that cute smile of his, I just went straight into his arms. I felt him whisper in my ear, "Damn it, Ally. I missed you." I pulled away, and suddenly, I was angry.

"You missed ME?" I yelled, and the tears came freely now. "Do you have any idea what I went through? I couldn't sleep for days, wondering if I'll ever see you again! I…Austin, I was worried sick."

He has the nerve to smile. "I love you." And then he sees something behind me, and frowns. I wonder what it is, but then it hits me. Rocky. Austin hasn't seen his brother in years, and now, here he is, right in front of him. He clears his throat. "Guys, will you give us a minute?"

I looked worriedly at Rocky, but he smiles and nods. So, Trish and I leave them alone, and go to wait in the hallway.

/

It feels like years before Rocky comes outside, and says that we can come in. I wonder what they've talked about, but I know I shouldn't ask. Personally, I hate when people meddle, so why should I?

The good thing is that while we were waiting outside, Trish and I didn't hear any yelling, so everything must've gone smoothly. Austin somehow looks happier and more relax, just like Rocky.

He sits next to Austin's bed the whole time we're there, and they laugh and joke around carelessly. Watching them makes me smile, too. It feels like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders.

/

We spend a few more days in the hospital, and then they allow us to leave. It takes a few weeks, but soon everything goes back to normal. We go back to school, but it isn't half as bad now. Because Austin is always with me. People don't bully me anymore. They all look at us with this mixture of awe and fear, and they treat us with care, as if they're afraid we might break down if they say or do something wrong.

It was kind of annoying at first, being treated as if I can't bear anything, but then I started to appreciate it. We do our best to forget the whole incident, but it's hard when I see Austin in his wheelchair all the time. But I get used to that, too.

Jackson, Abigail, Jason, and I hang out all the time together. It's mainly because we're the only people who know what really happened, and how hard it was. And because we now know, that if anything happens, we have each other's backs.

A few months later, a new guy came in the school, and because he didn't know what had happened, he started making fun of us. But I didn't care. I'm happy.

Austin is ok. I'm ok. We're together.

And nothing else matters.

…**and this has been, "Mayday".**


End file.
